Gold Ticket
Gold Tickets are the newest addition in Tiny Tower 3.0.0 and are obtainable by rebuilding your tower and by the hourly raffle. These can be used to give a floor free and instant stocking or maximizing and should always be prioritized over Bux. Uses *Gold ticket upgraded business floors will have free and instant stocking. They will also be upgraded to level 10 to hold the maximum amount of stock. The stock still has to be ordered manually, though. *When a Residential floor is upgraded using a gold ticket, all current residents and all bitizens that move in after the upgrade (except gifted bitizens) will have maximum skills of 9 in all 5 categories. Obtaining Gold Tickets Gold tickets can only be earned by rebuilding your tower. When you rebuild, you will receive 1 gold ticket for each 50 floors you have (i.e. 50 floors = 1 ticket, 100 floors = 2 tickets, etc). In the 3.0.3 update , golden tickets can be obtained by entering the hourly raffle under the menu option. What You Keep *All your gold tickets, regardless of whether you spent them or not. (See FAQ #1 for more information) *Bux that you had before resetting *Elevator Speed *Costumes, Roofs, Lobby and Elevators unlocked (if you bought unlockables, you won't have to buy them again) Everything else gets reset to tutorial and cosmetics get back to default. However, your doorman will still be dressed in the costume you picked for them before rebuilding. Using Gold Tickets Tap on the floor you want to upgrade and select the gold "upgrade" button located under the floor name. FAQ *'Where do I spend my golden tickets?' The first on Soda Brewery, the second on Cake Studio and the 3rd could be worth for a residential and help other players;Why? Cause they have the most stock at lvl 10 and you can do the SBC and CSC. *'If I use a gold ticket is it permanently gone?' No, Gold tickets are reusable and are never lost. You will get credit for any past gold tickets earned each time you rebuild in addition to any new tickets earn. If you applied a gold ticket to a floor, deleting that floor will return your gold ticket back to your inventory to be spent again. *'Can I rebuild my tower before I reach 50 floors?' No, only towers at or past 50 floors can rebuild. Note: As of the 3.1.2 update, you now can rebuild your tower if you don't have 50 floors, but you won't get any gold tickets out of it. It will still appear in your past towers. *'Do I lose floor level upgrades if I use a gold ticket?' If you use a golden ticket that floor goes to max level (10), so you're not losing levels but losing bux, it's more efficient using the golden ticket to a level 1 floor. *'Do I need to wait for the construction of floor 50 to finish before resetting?' No. If construction is in progress, the floor will show up in as a finished floor of the type you selected, when you look at your past tower. If it's a business floor, it will be level 1. You can also leave it empty, i.e. you don't need to start construction. *'Is there a limit to how many gold tickets I can own?' Yes - the 64-bit integer overflow limit. Like coins and Bux, they are limited to 2^63-1 (9,223,372,036,854,775,807) before overflowing into the negatives. It is generally recommended to own only as many tickets as one would apply (232 at the time of writing) plus some more for upcoming updates; 1k tickets is more than enough if you have been rebuilding and raffling nonstop for months all day long since their implementation. An absurdly high amount - typically way over 9,000 - will cause coins to overflow from elevator income due to how the cap is applied and coins being signed qwords, but is extremely unlikely to happen from normal gameplay anyway. *'I have too many tickets! How do I get rid of tickets?' You don't. As stated above, once owned, total tickets are permanent. Don't cheat, try building smaller towers, and if all else fails, reset your game and resync it. A human amount of gold tickets will never send you into the negatives. Some of this article came from this page Category:Gameplay Category:Currency